


To Be With You

by sensiblekitty



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Japan NT, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/pseuds/sensiblekitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilkay Gündogan is stressed because of the decision he has to make concerning his career. Stay at Dortmund or move to another big club? His good friend Shinji Kagawa, then, invites him to come to Japan, as way of giving him a break from those issues. On a side note, Shinji also wants to have his precious friend support in the Japan NT match he is going to play. Will Ilkay accept Shinji's invitation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago, inspired by Ilkay's photo in his Instagram, which he took when he went to Japan and watched the Japan vs Singapure WC qualification match (and he wore a jersey with Shinji's number<3). So, the story takes place around mid-June.  
> Please, I apologize for any mistake. English is not my native language and this work hasn't been beta read. Also, it's my first fanfic.

Ilkay was nervous. The pressure on his future was making him lose nights of sleep. Should he stay at BVB or should he move to another team? Regardless of his decision, would he be back to his old form? The press kept linking him with multiple clubs, fans sent hate messages over social networks and he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. If he could just go somewhere, far away, just to forget about his future, about his career, he wouldn’t hesitate. Of course the teammates tried to help him relax, they would hang out, but wherever they went, there were people asking about his decision. Playing FIFA and telling jokes were the only things that would help him drift a bit from the worries, especially in the company of his precious friend Shinji. It was one of these days that, after a round of gaming, a special occasion of “going somewhere, far away” came up.

  
“Hey, Illy, I’m going to Japan next week. I’ve been called to play for the World Cup Qualifier.”

  
“Oh, that’s good. Congrats on the call-up and... Good luck!” Ilkay said, his eyes still focused on the screen.

  
“Thanks.” Shinji paused a bit, took a deep breath, as if taking courage to say. “Would you like to come with me?”

  
“What?”

  
“Would you like to travel with me to Japan? I mean, it’s okay if you can’t, or if you have another plan. It’s just that you seem to be very nervous recently, with all the rumors spreading. You look like you have a whole world to carry in your shoulders.”

  
Ilkay thought with himself if it was too obvious that he felt so miserable.

  
“Of course I’d like to!” He didn’t hesitate to reply. “But I don’t have a ticket.”

  
“Well, I can arrange the ticket for the match. Now, you just need to buy the ticket for the flight and make a reservation to the hotel. And you can stay at my apartment if you want to spend some extra days after the match.”

  
“As if it is so easy.” Ilkay sighed.

  
“Come on, man! I’ll help you arrange everything. Let’s go, it’ll be good for you to stay away a bit from this whole pressure. Besides...”

  
“Besides?”

  
“...It’ll be good for me as well, to have your company there.” Shinji said, almost in a whisper, a small blush forming in his face.

  
Ilkay felt his stomach flutter. Shinji is one of his best friends. They were once flat mates; they knew each other so well. It all started with a friendship, surpassing the language differences, they would mock at each other, cry, laugh, share secrets that only friends do. He doesn’t know, though, when the feeling evolved into something else…Love. But of which kind? Brotherly? Romantic? He doesn’t know. He just realized it when Shinji moved to Manchester. When he thought he had lost him. Now that they are together again, he doesn’t want to miss any opportunity to stay with him, especially because he was still unsure of his future or whether he’d be the one to depart this time.

  
“I-I don’t know, man. Wouldn’t you be busy with conferences and training? I don’t wanna bother you.”

  
“Dude, you never bother me. If you did, I wouldn’t invite you, right?”

  
“Let me think about it. May I answer you tomorrow?”

  
“Okay, but if you go, you need to make all the arrangements soon, otherwise there won’t be seats in the flight nor spare rooms in the hotel.”

  
Ilkay didn’t answer immediately. Even if Shinji said there’d be no problem, he knew that NT duties take a lot of time. That the players have an intense training before the matches. That they have to be present in the conferences. That fans would make a crowd to get a photo or an autograph. And that they need to keep focused on the match, not having time to spend nights on clubs and stuffs.

  
On the other hand, Shinji needed him. He wanted to be there, to show support. They were besties after all. Maybe Shinji was right. This travel would help him clarify his decision.

  
A few days have passed, and Ilkay didn’t give a reply. Shinji knew his friend all too well. Gunni would take a long time to make a decision.

  
_“can i come to ur house now? It won’t take long.”_ Shinji sent the message.

  
_“sure. i’ll stay here all day.”_ Ilkay replied shortly after.

  
_“k. leaving in a few minutes.”_ Shinji sent a response a few seconds later. It always amuses Ilkay how Shinji types so fast. Whenever they chatted through their phones, he's usually behind the response and Shinji would mock him.

  
When Ilkay heard a knock on the door twenty minutes later, he felt nervous. He didn’t answer to Shinji’s invite and he was afraid the boy would be angry at him.

  
“Hey. Come in.” Ilkay made a gesture inviting Shinji to enter.

  
“Thanks.” Shinji held with an envelope in his hand.

  
“So, wanna drink something?”

  
“Water? I came here by foot and it’s so hot outside.”

  
“Okay. I mean, it’s not okay. Are you insane? The sun is fucking burning today.” Ilkay shook his head as he went to the kitchen and came back with with a glass of water.

  
“Thanks”. Shinji drank the glass all at once. “Man, I was so thirsty!”

  
Ilkay smiled. He loved seeing Shinji happy.

  
“By the way, Ilkay, I’m gonna travel tomorrow to meet the team.”

  
“Already? Wow, time flies by too fast.”

  
“Yeah, it does...”

  
“I’m sorry, Shinji.” Ilkay looked down, feeling miserable.

  
“For what?” Shinji raised an eyebrow.

  
“For not making a decision in the right time.”

  
“There’s still time though.” Shinji gave the envelope to Ilkay. “Here.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“The ticket for the match, in case you decide to go.”

  
“But the match will be next week already, and I didn’t even buy a flight ticket.”

  
“Well, there might not be a seat available for tomorrow, but maybe there’s for the next few days.” Shinji stood up and headed to the door.

  
“Are you already going?”

  
“I have to pack up my luggage.”

  
“Oh, okay then. Have a nice trip, Shinji.” Ilkay hugged his friend.

  
“Thanks, Illy.” Shinji paused. “Whatever your decision is, I’ll be fine with it.” He smiled and left.

  
Ilkay closed the door pensive. What was he referring? The travel or his career?

  
Besides, if Shinji came all the way to give the ticket to him, that means he wouldn’t be a bother, right? After thinking for a while, he decided to go. He’d just need to arrange the plane tickets and reserve for the hotel. It wouldn’t be difficult with the help of some acquaintances in Dortmund who were specialized in travel.

  
\---

  
_Saitama, Japan_

  
The training was rough. The victory in this game would be important because it is a World Cup Qualifier. Japan needs to win in this phase to guarantee a classification. That’s why the whole team was tense. Shinji included. He couldn’t sleep well the days before the match, and the tension increased as the match day approached.

  
“Otsukaresama-deshita!*” The teammates said to each other after training.

  
“Hey, Shinji, just be calm. You’re gonna do well tomorrow.” Keisuke comforted his teammate.

  
“I hope so, Kei, but I’m not sure. I still haven’t recovered my old form.”

  
“Just relax, okay? Try not to think too much. See you tomorrow!” Honda said at the entrance of the hotel.

  
“See you!”

  
Shinji came to his room, which he was sharing with Okazaki. He took a shower, eat an obento, and decided to sleep early, as he hasn’t been sleeping well the past days. That’s why he didn’t hear the phone buzz nor did he see the several income calls.

  
\---

  
Ilkay decided to make a surprise to Shinji. That’s why he didn’t tell him right away that he’d travel. Sadly the only available day was the day before the match. So, he has just arrived in Japan, at Saitama, where the match would take place. He called Shinji’s number soon after arriving at the airport, but the Japanese boy didn’t answer. He tried again after making it to the hotel, but still hasn’t gotten a response. After attempting a few more times, he sent messages to Shinji, telling him he was in Japan and he’d attend the match. “I just hope you’re not mad at me, Shinji.” Ilkay added.

  
\---

  
Shinji woke up early. He was feeling slight better, but was still tired. When he turned off his phone alarm, he found many incoming calls and messages from Ilkay. He almost jumped out of the bed and couldn’t contain his excitement. As Okazaki was still sleeping, he went outside the room and dialed Ilkay’s number.

  
“Morning, Illy. So, you eventually came!”

  
_“_ Hey, morning.” A sleepy voice mumbled from the other line. “I was worried about you, as you didn’t answer back. I arrived yesterday.”

  
“I went to bed early. You know, I’ve been nervous these past days, couldn’t sleep well at all. Today I’m better though.”

  
Ilkay knew it well. That’s how Shinji usually behaves before matches. When he is nervous, he has insomnia and it reduces his performance on the pitch.

  
“I’m glad to know you feel better today.”

  
“So, where are you staying?”

  
“The same hotel as you and your NT are.”

  
Shinji wanted to ask Ilkay about why he didn’t tell him he’d come, but he knew the fellow Dortmund player loved surprising people, and it’d be no different with him.

  
“So, let’s have breakfast together?” Ilkay texted hopeful.

  
“Sure. In fifteen minutes.”

  
\---

  
“I thought you were mad at me.”

  
“Me? I’m not a hot-tempered guy, you know. I’m very happy that you came, by the way.” Shinji smiled.

  
“And I’m happy to support you today.”

  
After talking about casual subjects, such as the weather, the food of the hotel, the atmosphere of the city, they parted ways.

  
“Good luck, Shinji! And remember, you can do it, you’re an amazing player.” Ilkay hugged the Japanese teammate.

  
“Thanks for the support, Illy. That means a lot coming from you.” Shinji hugged back and smiled brightly.

  
“See you after the match?”

  
“See you after the match!”

  
\---

  
The stadium was crowded. Ilkay wore a Japan NT Jersey with number 10. Shinji’s number. As he saw Japan’s and Singapure’s teams arriving on the pitch, he looked for Shinji. It didn’t take long before he spotted a serious Shinji, who couldn't hide his nervousness. Nevertheless, he still looked cute in the outfit, Ilkay thought.

  
As the match started, it was clear that Japan was pressing the game, with a great chance of scoring coming from Shinji. Too bad the ball didn’t enter the goal. The game progressed, but there weren’t many chances coming from both sides. Shinji was subbed off in the second part, and Ilkay was pissed. He wanted to watch Shinji play more. The match ended in a draw.

  
Ilkay waited for Shinji’s departure of the dressing room. Some fans recognized him and took selfies with him. He also greeted players from the Japan NT in the mean time. It didn’t bother him to wait. All he wanted was to be there for Shinji.

  
“Hey, good work!” Ilkay hugged the Japanese boy.

  
“Thanks. But you must be disappointed on me.” Shinji looked down with a sad expression in his face.

  
“No, I’m not. You did your best today. That’s all that matters now.” Ilkay ruffled Shinji's hair.

  
“I just wish I could regain my form.”

  
“Don’t blame yourself. You’ll eventually recover, I know it.”

  
“You too, if you stay at Dortmund.” Shinji said, almost in a whisper.

  
They didn’t say anything while walking back to the hotel. As they had dinner together and parted ways, they exchanged a few words.

  
_“maybe i could stay at BVB.”_ Ilkay texted. _“i mean, there are many possibilities.”_

  
As Shinji received Ilkay’s message, he couldn’t contain his smile, and he texted back as fast as he could.

  
_“i’ll be very, very happy if u stay!!!”_

  
_“but well, it's subject for later. i'll let you rest now.”_ Ilkay sent a following message, as he didn't want to extend the talk. _"good night, my friend :)"_

  
_“k, good night ;)”_

  
The following day, Shinji decided to come back to his apartment on Osaka, and invited Ilkay to spend the rest of the travel days with him.

  
Shinji showed the city and they had lots of fun, singing on karaoke bars, visiting temples and going to parties. During this time, they haven't come back to the Ilkay's decision topic. Shinji decided to not add more pressure to him than the boy already felt.

  
The day to come back to Germany came. Shinji would stay in Japan, as the club’s first activities would be in a few weeks in the country and he’d help with promoting. Ilkay, on the other hand, had a decision to make as soon as he landed on Dortmund.

  
“Ilkay, as a teammate, I’d support you regardless of any decision, but, as a friend, I must admit that...I want you to stay. I want us to support each other in the same path.” Shinji hugged Ilkay tight.

  
“Shinji...I also want us to stay together. Ever since the day you decided to play in the Premier League, I meant to say that.”

  
“Now, you’re the one who’s about to leave.”

  
“I didn’t make any decision.”

  
“But you’ll go. Just as I went, a few years ago.” Shinji had a painful look in his eyes, remembering everything that happened in his times on Manchester.

  
“I might stay.” Ilkay took Shinji’s hands and kissed them. “For us.”

  
Shinji smiled at Ilkay, kissing his fellow teammate’s cheek. He looked at the clock.

  
“Now, we have to go. Your flight is departing soon.”

  
“See you soon?”

  
“See you soon.”

  
\---

_Dortmund, Germany_

  
A few weeks later, Borussia Dortmund announced Ilkay Gündogan extended his contract for one more year.

  
“I told you I was going to stay.” Ilkay embraced Shinji as the first day of training ended and they sat on the pitch.

  
“I always believed you would.” Shinji rested his head in Ilkay’s shoulder. “I’m sure we are gonna make good memories from here on.”

  
“Me too.”

  
They kept embraced for a while, until Kevin, Marco and Pierre dragged them to hang out. They smiled at each other happily. Ilkay felt like he made the best decision by staying at Dortmund, right where his friends are. Right where Shinji is.

**Author's Note:**

> *otsukaresama(-desu/-deshita) = a Japanese expression that could somehow be translated as "Thanks for the hard work."  
> \---  
> Thanks for reading! Also, kudos and comments are welcome. :D


End file.
